One Way or Another
by PuckKlaineArtie
Summary: I suck at summaries... Kurt is a struggling actor living in LA. Blaine is a successful actor. One day Blaine bumps into Kurt, walking down the street. THey eventually become closer and closer, but Blaine is unwilling for the world to see the real, gay him. Will Kurt help Blaine let the world see the true him? Will Blaine help Kurt not be afraid to fall in love? Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel walked down the streets of LA. Scowling, he teared off pieces of the script he was holding while angrily throwing them in every trash can he passed.

"Too homosexual!" he muttered

His Doc Martins stomping on the ground as he threw another handful of script pieces in the trash.

"It's always too homosexual or too flamboyant or not the right direction we want to go in!" he continued to say to himself mimicking the directors.

Every word was making him increasingly more and more angry. Kurt threw the rest of the betraying script away and pulled his vibrating phone out of the pocket of his skinny jeans. Looking at the caller ID, he rejected, yet again, another call from his dad before shoving it back in his pocket. HE hated rejecting his dad's calls but Kurt had gotten only one job since moving to Los Angeles and that was at the Starbucks by his sketchy apartment building. He ran his hands through his chestnut brown hair while continuing down the street before being slammed into by a guy distracted by his cell phone.

"What the Hell!" Kurt said a little too harshly; his eyes changing from blue to green flashing with anger.

"I – I'm sorry." The guy said looking through his incredibly long lashes hiding his hazel eyes

"Well, you should be." Kurt said as a matter of factly.

He took in the guy's out fit which to Kurt said "Hey I'm sexy, straight and shouldn't be messed with." Kurt's gaydar was beeping out of control but he guessed it was a little off because he was angry.

"I'm really sorry! You see I was on my phone texting my manager."

"No shit Sherlock!" Kurt practically yelled thinking (how can this guys get a job and I can't?).  
The guy ignored Kurt's remark and stuck out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Blaine by the way." Blaine said with a dazzling smile while slightly raising a dark, triangular eyebrow. "And you are?"

Kurt took Blaine's hand cautiously clearly thinking the man was insane.

"Kurt." He replied taking a moment to think he asked, "Am I crazy or do I recognize you from somewhere?"

He turned making full eye contact with Blaine's eyes which Kurt could only describe as golden orbs of beautiful. So beautiful, he almost lost his cool.

"I'd sure hope so." Blaine said not wanting to fire his publicist before dropping his voice just above a whisper. "My name is Blaine Anderson, and my show, Transplant, just went on hiatus." He confessed trying not to sound conceited.

Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously.

"Honestly? I should believe one of E! News's "Hottest Straight Actors under 20" just walked into me because he's a complete monophonic dumbass? I personally don't watch E! News or Transplant but my step-sister-in-law used to inform me about them weekly until she figured out I don't really care."

"Gay." Blaine corrected him quickly.

"I'm gay. And are you okay? You seem really mad." He continued, before falling in step with Kurt who started walking in his previous direction.

"You're gay?" Kurt asked trying to hide his surprise and interest while sneaking glances at Blaine's skin tight grey shirt, his very attractive biceps, and his dark blue skinny jeans that somehow seemed tighter than Kurt's.

"Yeah, the only people who know either won't tell anyone being my dad, my sister and my friends; are to embarrassed to tell anyone, being my mom; or seem like they don't care enough to tell anyone being you." Blaine smiled again, this time making Kurt smile as well.

"I don't believe in outing people, and you seem nice and not a psychopathic creeper." Kurt told Blaine.

He was surprised at how spending five minutes with him drastically improved Kurt's mood. Just then, Blaine's phone chimed the first notes of "Under Pressure" by Queen.

Smiling sheepishly he said, "Sorry, probably work related."

Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled a pen out of his back pocket and Kurt found himself thinking momentarily that he would give almost anything to be that pen. Blaine smiled deviously at Kurt and proceeded writing his number in Kurt's hand.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number so call me, maybe?" Blaine quoted the ever popular song by Carly Rae Jepsen that's played on the radio every fifteen minutes, and the first notes give Blaine a headache.

Kurt laughed slightly, trying not to be flirtatious before walking away.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine called after the pale boy.

Kurt spun around looking at him.

"What's your last name?" Blaine asked his new non-judgmental acquaintance.

Kurt smiled and even from the distance Blaine could tell his eyes had changed to a pale grey.

"Hummel." Kurt replied and started walking away, but suddenly said over his shoulder, "Don't walk and text, it's very dangerous." This caused Blaine to beam.

'Kurt Hummel with the beautiful eyes' Blaine thought happily while walking in the opposite direction before answering the phone, ignoring the caller ID and trying not to sound to love struck


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" Blaine said dapperly into his iPhone after departing Kurt and heading back in his original direction.  
"Heyy Blainey!" a nasal voice said on the other line. 'Ugh, Vanessa' Blaine thought, rolling his eyes and silently cursing himself silently for not checking his caller ID. Until he remembered why, Kurt.  
"Hi Vanessa, what exactly do you want? I mean this is the third time you called today." He asked his newest co-star, thinking of a way to get off the phone without being rude. 'Maybe I could get away with the I'm going through a tunnel, but I've used that so many times, she might actually look up how many tunnels there are in the Los Angeles area.' He thought chuckling silently, 'Yea, she probably would…'  
"Well, I just a call from Sam who got off the phone with Lacie, and well they think we should start dating, because you know that in the movie Aiden and Ashleigh are dating" Vanessa Hart, his newest, most obnoxious co-star and supposed "love interest" told him, not hiding her desperation.  
"Vanessa, the movie is still being filmed and besides-" he started, biting his tongue before he accidently came out to her.  
"Besides what, Blainey?" she enquired and Blaine could hear her getting angry. That was one of the many problems with Vanessa Alicia Hart. She got pissed as easily as Blaine got annoyed, and they both got defensive just as quickly.  
"Besides, the promo hasn't even gone out for the movie yet. The public doesn't know You Want the Moon? exists" Blaine reminded Vanessa, trying to calm her down. "Besides, I need to go… I'm going to drive home." He continued turning on the block his black Mercedes S340 was parked.  
He heard her sigh, obviously wanting more time to talk to him and they said their goodbyes. Blaine hung up, partially happy he avoided being on the phone with Vanessa longer than he needed. He didn't even bother calling his publicist and really good friend, Lacie, because he knew she would never try to have Blaine and Vanessa go out as a publicity stunt. Hell, he knew Lacie despised Vanessa as much as Blaine did; if not, more. He climbed into the driver's seat of his car, turned on the stereo and started playing the newest CD he burned. Blaine was proud of his taste in music, which was one of the few things he got from his mother that he didn't hate. He skipped the few songs by Queen, The Beatles and the Rolling Stones and played Cough Syrup by Young the Giant, happily singing along.  
He put on his signature pair of hot pink Ray-Bans, smiling at the memories of his junior year talent show, which he won singing this exact song. Still singing loudly, Blaine pulled away from the curb and drove towards the mansion he shared with his dad in the West Hollywood Hills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as Kurt turned the corner and was positive Blaine wasn't following him or able to see, he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and added Blaine's number before calling his dad back, knowing he'd be at work.  
"Hey dad, it's me, just calling you back. Sorry I've been rejecting your calls just been really… busy. I'll call you later. Say hi to Carole and Finn for me" he said quickly on his father's voicemail before hurrying back to his apartment.  
When he got back, Kurt rushed inside, locking the door, he called Blaine praying to get voicemail.  
"Hey, um, it's Kurt" he said when Blaine answered the phone on the fifth ring.  
"Oh hey Kurt, I was wondering who this was." Blaine responded sounding relieved it wasn't another stalker or something. The two boys chatted back and forth for the next twenty minutes before planning to meet the next day after Kurt finished his shift at Starbucks.  
Smiling after he hung up, and slightly disappointed Blaine had to go, it took all of the strength Kurt had to not call Rachel, one of his fiercest competitors from high school and his new step sister-in-law. He sighed knowing Blaine had asked him not to tell people about their plans or not to give out his number, and Kurt understood the precautions. He just missed the times he would have sleepovers with Rachel and his best friend ever, Mercedes Jones, and they would gush over which boys they were into and who they thought was hot.  
Kurt walked back into his bedroom and flopped on his bed, looking at his phone's wallpaper of him with Rachel and Mercedes from their graduation. 'It sucks.' He though 'It sucks Rachel is in a Broadway musical and going to NYADA, Mercedes is touring as a backup singer. Santana has a full ride cheerleading scholarship and Quinn is at Yale.' He kept thinking about his fellow glee clubbers whom he graduated with the previous June.  
"Damn! Even Puckerman has a better life down here." Kurt exclaimed feeling like a complete failure. The last he had heard from Noah Puckerman, McKinley's legendary badass and self-proclaimed sex shark, was that his pool cleaning business expanded down to San Diego and he found a girl he claimed to be in love with.  
Kurt laid on his and looked at the picture of the New Directions with their Nationals trophy that they all took at the last glee club meeting of the year. He sighed deeply and finally let the tears of disappointment fall before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After Kurt's shift at Starbucks ended at 1:00 the next afternoon, he raced home to take and shower and get ready. Blaine had told him the previous day that he would be done with meetings and interviews around 1:30 or 2:00; so the pair decided to meet up around 2:30 at a secluded and local coffee shop Blaine frequented.

While he was pulling on a Marc Jacobs shirt that went with his Alexander McQueen pants and Doc Martins, Kurt's phone started playing Nature Boy by David Bowie. Kurt sang along a bit higher than melody while gliding along happily and picking the iPhone up off his night stand.

"Hello?" Kurt answered pleasantly, expecting to hear his dad or his step-brother's voice.

"Hey Kurt, its Blaine" he heard on the other line and felt his stomach drop.

"Hey, what's up?" Kurt said, trying to sound just as pleasant as moments before.

"I just got off the phone with the owners of the coffee shop we planned to meet up at." Blaine began.

"Oookay..?" Kurt started sounding confused.

"Well, apparently someone tipped off I was going to be there and now it's swarmed with paparazzi." Blaine informed him sadly. Kurt said nothing and Blaine could still sense his confusion.

"It's not safe for either of us, so we can't meet up there" he clarified.

"I thought celebrities like seeing the paparazzi…" Kurt trailed off, not hiding his disappointment.

"Some do, but not all of us. I personally hate it. Hey, you told me you don't drive, but if you're near 3rd and Kiplin in like 20 minutes, I'll pick you up and we can go somewhere else. " Blaine informed Kurt, sensing his disappointment, causing Kurt to smile into his phone.

"Yea, I live on 5th and Vandergrifsen. Just let me finish getting ready. I'll be there in 10" Kurt said, his mood brightened by Blaine once again.

"Okay, 3rd and Kiplin, I'll be there as soon as I can." Blaine told Kurt before hanging up. Kurt put the phone in his only free pocket, gliding once again into the bathroom and making his hair perfectly coiffed.

"_And be loved in return"_ Kurt sang the last line of Nature Boy a capella, hitting the highest note he can without a warm up, before hiding his laptop and leaving the apartment to meet Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine pulled up on the street and texted Kurt, watching as the taller boy pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, before looking around confused. He laughed when Kurt ran across the street, looking particularly childish.

"Hey," Kurt said as he climbed in, "Where are we going?" Blaine started the engine and drove away from the curb before answering.

"I was thinking either taking my yacht to my island, or my private jet to my Puerto Vallarta." Blaine told Kurt, keeping a straight face and pulling onto an onramp. Kurt looked at Blaine dumbfounded.

"You have an _island_?" Kurt asked his eyes with disbelief and surprise. Blaine laughed in response.

"That was the only thing in that entire sentence that amazed you?" Blaine asked before pulling out his pink sunglasses and handing Kurt a pair of turquoise aviators.

"Put them on okay, and please don't say they don't match your outfit." Kurt grumbled obscenities before sliding the aviators on.

"Where are we going? And why the hell do I have to wear these?" Kurt asked trying not to sound too pissed about the glasses.

"We're going to my house in the West Hollywood Hills, unless you have a better idea. Also, you need to wear them because if someone gets a picture of us, it'll be online and on the cover of every major American tabloid, and you will end up getting shit about you said on 16-year-olds' Tumblr accounts and blogs. People will not get a second of rest until they found out the mystery of 'Blaine's Mystery Man' and they will bother you more afterwards until an enemy of yours from high school will either sell your address or post it inline, then you will get death threats sent to you." Blaine started rambling unintentionally.

"Blaine, shut up. You're rambling… has this happened to you before?" Kurt told Blaine, and then asked trying not to sound like he was prying.

Blaine nodded, and silently cursed himself for saying too much.

"Yeah, my younger sister Danielle came down to visit last summer, after _Transplant_'s first season ended. Well, she had started her sophomore year at Westerville High with people thinking she was a slut who slept with her brother or something. I mean for the longest time she would have death threats in the mail after this girl, Kaicey, posted the address to my mom's house on her Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter accounts." Blaine told Kurt frowning.

"That's horrible, and you're from Westerville?" Kurt asked, forgetting to censor his thoughts.

"Yea, my parents split up my sophomore year when I came out of the closet, and my mom admitted she was a homophobe. My dad and I came out here and my sister stayed in Westerville" Blaine relaxed slightly. Those were the details nobody knew about him and Kurt was just easy to talk to.

"I lived in Lima my whole life. We grew up like 45 minutes apart. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your sister?" Kurt asked being more nosy than normal.

"It's fine. Well, right before the last semester finals in her sophomore year she tried to kill herself, but my mom stopped her before she could and sent her to this rehabilitation center for six months. I haven't heard from her very much since she got out and transferred schools," Blaine sighed sadly before exiting onto a private road and pulling in front of a gorgeous three story mansion that made Kurt gasp. Blaine looked at Kurt, raising an eyebrow confused. Kurt gestured at Blaine's huge house in disbelief at before getting out of the car, Blaine getting out also.

"So wanna go inside or walk around or what?" Blaine inquired, suddenly shy and locking the car.

"Inside, it's really hot out here." Kurt said making up an excuse. Blaine nodded and walked inside the house with Kurt tailing him. The boys walked into Blaine's kitchen and he called upstairs to his dad, announcing their arrival.

"Want anything to drink?" Blaine asked opening the fridge.

"Um, just a water, if it isn't too much trouble." Kurt said sitting down on a stool, resting his elbows on the counter and quickly checking out Blaine's ass. Blaine closed the fridge after pulling out a bottle of water for Kurt and a bottle of apple juice for himself. Kurt looked at Blaine raising an eyebrow.

"Apple juice? Really?" Kurt asked him sarcastically causing Blaine to chuckle in response.

"Yea, apple juice. I enjoy it. Got a problem with that?" Blaine retorted just as sarcastic causing Kurt to chuckle in return. The boys spent the next three and a half hours in Blaine's kitchen before Kurt asked Blaine the question that he didn't want to be asked by anyone.

"Why don't you come out to the world?" Kurt asked out of the blue, after a discussion of gay rights. Blaine looked up confused with a slight smile.

"W-What?" Blaine stammered.

Kurt looked at Blaine seriously, making Blaine's smile disappear. "Why don't you come out? You said yourself that you're hiding the true you from the media." Kurt elaborated. Blaine shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I dunno. Just not sure on what would go on, you must have noticed that this city isn't the most accepting when it comes to celebrities outing themselves." Blaine explained causing Kurt's face to fall as the texting alert on his phone went off simultaneously.

Kurt checked the text quickly and looked at Blaine, frowning apologetically.

"My roommate needs me back at our apartment. It's probably about girls or something equally as stupid, but he says it's urgent." Kurt told Blaine standing up. Blaine stood up also and grabbed his car keys from the counter.

"I'll drive you home." Blaine told Kurt, ignoring his phone vibrating on the counter.

"Nah, its fine, I'll call a cab or have my roommate pick me up. You've done too much for me already." Kurt said turning towards the door. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and turned the pale boy towards him.

"I insist. Please Kurt." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes which at the moment a color in between blue and green. Kurt agreed while smiling and Blaine fought the urge to kiss him then and there.


	5. Chapter 5

"I didn't think I'd see you anytime soon," Kurt said as he walked inside the apartment and saw Puck lying on the couch.

"I'm not paying my half of the rent this month because I haven't been here in a while. And Finn called and told me to tell you to stop rejecting his calls." Puck told Kurt, getting off the couch and walking to the kitchen. Following Puck into the kitchen, Kurt leaned against the wall.

"One, you're paying your half because you wanted to room with me, not the other way around. Two, what was so important that I had to stop what I was doing?" Kurt said to Puck.

"Fine, I get paid this week." Puck told Kurt, grabbing a beer from the fridge.  
"Puck, you're almost 20. You can't legally drink or even buy beer. Which girl bought you the newest six pack of beer?"

"I don't remember her name. Also, I texted you because we need to do something, like get drunk. I know a bar where the girls are really hot." Puck shrugged his shoulders and opened his beer, taking a swig. Kurt rolled his eyes and reached for his phone.

"Crap." Kurt said mainly to himself, causing Puck to glare at him.

"Hummel, you don't have to go if you don't want to. Goddamn." Puck walked back into the living room with his beer.

"Puckerman, I forgot my phone. Don't be so dramatic. Also, must I remind you, yet again, neither of us are 21 and I'm gay. What exactly would be the point of us trying to go to a bar?" Kurt rolled his eyes and trudged into his room, pissed at himself.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's apartment building and went back on the highway and drove aimlessly awaiting Kurt's call, when he heard Nature Boy playing on the seat next to him. Blaine looked at the seat and saw Kurt's iPhone 4s with "The apartment-probably urgent" on the screen. Blaine picked up the phone and pressed accept before putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Blaine said, disguising his voice in case it wasn't Kurt on the line.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Blaine heard Kurt ask on the other end.

"Nothing, I just didn't know if it was you or not…" Blaine replied, his voice normal.

He could hear Kurt laugh on the other end. "Well, if I'm with my roommate, why would he need to call me?"

"Oh, right." Blaine said feeling completely stupid.

"Well, do you think in like 20 minutes you could meet me where you picked me up this morning? I kinda need my phone. If you can't right now, it's fine." Blaine was ecstatic that he got to see Kurt twice in the same day that he forgot to answer.

"Um, if you're crazy busy with celebrity stuff, I get it, but I need my phone as soon as possible." Kurt told him after a moment of silence.

"I can do it now; sorry I was turning around…" Blaine trailed off blushing and thankful Kurt couldn't see him.

"Thanks so much. If you need anything, tell me. I'll try to do it even if I'm not famous." Kurt promised sounding relieved.

"I'll see you in 20 minutes, okay?" Blaine said while he was really thinking 'I want you to go out with me' but was just too afraid to say it.

"I'm running to get my phone." Kurt told Puck, picking up the keys to the apartment.

"Okay, whatever. I'll be here for another 10 minutes, then I have a pool to clean in West Hollywood." Puck told lying on the couch once again. Kurt grabbed a pair of sunglasses, much less obnoxiously colored before walking out the door and towards 3rd and Kiplin once again.

When he arrived at the street corner, Kurt saw Blaine leaning against his Mercedes. When Kurt was spotted, Blaine walked over to him beaming.

"Long time no see" Blaine told Kurt jokingly, handing Kurt his phone.

"I owe you big time. You know that, right?" Kurt told him smiling and putting his phone in his pocket.

"You don't. Oh, and you got like 2 calls from Finn, one from your dad, and three from both Rachel and Mercedes, too." Blaine told him.

"Okay, I've rejected them too much already. I should call them back." Kurt thought aloud frowning.

"Why do you seem upset about calling them back? I mean, I live with my dad, but if Danielle or my mom were to call I'd answer unless I was taping or in an interview or something like that" Blaine shrugged his shoulders and took off his sunglasses.

"It's a long story- I doubt you have time to listen" Kurt told Blaine vaguely trying not to blush from embarrassment. Blaine looked at him and raised a dark eyebrow, waiting for an elaboration.

"Well thanks for the phone" Kurt said pleasantly, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Kurt, please tell me why you don't want to call your dad back. Did something happen?" Blaine asked, concerned about the worst. Kurt looked at Blaine confused.

"What? No, my dad's great, just, it's a long story." Kurt said picking his words carefully.

"I have time. C'mon, I owe you some coffee. Don't I?" Blaine stated with a smile, sun glinting off his gelled hair.

"I guess you do." Kurt retorted with a flirtatious smile before getting into Blaine's Mercedes for the third time that day.

When Blaine walked into Mugs, a small family owned coffee shop in East Hollywood, with Kurt a half hour later, Kurt was amazed at the lack of fans mobbing them.

"Where is everyone? Like the screaming fans?" he asked confused.

"Probably at a Starbucks on Hollywood Boulevard waiting for some celebrity that won't ever show up." Blaine told Kurt before walking up to the counter and smiling at the barista.

"What would you like Mr. Anderson?" the barista asked, obviously not intrigued by Blaine's celebrity status.

Blaine looked over at Kurt pulling out his wallet. "Tell Maiya what you want, I'm paying and you can't argue." He told his newest friend and only off screen love interest with a crooked smile.

"Fine; Can I have a grande non-fat mocha?" Kurt asked with a shy smile.

"Of course" Maiya smiled and turned her attention to Blaine. "And what would you like?"

"Medium drip with cinnamon, like I normally have." Blaine told Maiya with a chuckle, causing her to blush, then handed her a $10 bill and went to a table to sit down. Kurt followed behind him confused.

"Blaine, your change, and don't we need to get our drinks?" Kurt asked him and Blaine chuckled before responding.

"I always give Maiya the change as a tip. I always have done that since I started coming here, and she will bring us our drinks when they're ready."

"Oh." Kurt looked at the table slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"So, tell me why you never call me back." Blaine stated, wanting to know as much about Kurt as he possibly can.

"Well, Rachel and Mercedes are my best friends from back in Lima, and they've been extremely successful since we all graduated. Rachel is in Cats on Broadway, as a minor character, but still on Broadway and goes to NYADA which I wanted to go badly, but was rejected from. Mercedes on the other hand, sings back up for Maroon 5 or Cee Lo Green and she is currently on tour with Cee Lo. I haven't gotten one damn acting job since I came here. It's not because I suck or anything, I am just too gay for directors. I'm a complete failure and I don't want anyone to know that, especially my dad or Finn, my step brother." Kurt told Blaine not hiding a detail. After listening to everything Kurt had said, Blaine told him the words he had desperately needed to hear.

"Kurt, those directors are homophobic ass hats. They don't see how lucky they would be to have you in their pieces or how amazing you would make them." Blaine told Kurt honestly looking into the taller boys, looking for some amount of belief. Those were the words Kurt had been needing to hear since his first rejection for being too flamboyant and those were the words that validated the fact that Kurt truly wasn't the failure he thought he was.

Maiya walked over with two streaming mismatched mugs and set them in front of the duo before spinning on a converse covered heel and heading back to the counter. The two boys spent the time talking, drinking the coffee and enjoying each other's presence, before Kurt deemed it time to go.

Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's apartment building at around 8:00 that night and Kurt climbed out of the Mercedes, quickly making sure he had his phone.

"Thanks" Kurt said to Blaine "I had a lot of fun" causing to Blaine smile crookedly.

"Anytime, seriously just tell me whenever you want to hang out." Kurt nodded and Blaine thought quickly _'I really wish I could consider this our first date…'_

"Be safe driving home?" Kurt requested of Blaine. The simple phrase making him smile, love struck and ecstatic that Kurt cared about his safety.

"Of course. I'll text you when I get home. Right when I pull in." Blaine responded not sarcastically at all. Kurt giggled melodiously and nodded before closing the door and hurrying inside the apartment building.


	6. Chapter 6

After 3 months of Kurt and Blaine hanging out every chance they got, Kurt thought there wouldn't be any surprises involving his shorter friend. He knew things no one else knew about Blaine, like he had an obsession for apple juice bowties like his _Transplant_ character or nothing made him angrier than homophobes and hypocrites like his mom. So when Blaine texted Kurt during their mutual breaks saying_ 'I'm incredibly happy and I didn't buy more apple juice or a new bowtie. Call me after you get off, and if you try to call me a minute sooner, I will refuse to answer. I know you're incredibly impatient, so I'm forcing you to learn patience.'_ he didn't know what to expect. After reading the text, Kurt grumbled some foul words, earning him multiple dirty looks from patrons which he replied with by flashing an innocent smile.

When Kurt's shift ended 2 hours later he immediately called Blaine. Blaine answered on the third ring, and his nonchalant tone made Kurt more anxious.

"Why are you so happy about something that doesn't involve juice or bowties?" Kurt asked sounding bitchy.

"Well, I _do_ need some more bowties, but there is an actual reason I called you." Blaine told him still hiding his excitement, just to annoy Kurt.

"Obviously you had a reason. Also, Blaine, I know what you're doing. Stop it." Kurt said, not trying to hide his lack of amusement.

"What am I doing?" Blaine asked feigning confusion and innocence.

"Tell me why you texted me during our break." Kurt walked out of the Starbucks and aimlessly towards Downtown Los Angeles,

Blaine took a deep breath and started to talk. "Well today there were a bunch of promo tapings today and when I was on break at like 9:30 Danielle texted me. She was pretty vague, but my mom did _something_ that pissed her off, and she wanted to see if it was okay if she could come out here and move in with me and our dad."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yea, she's flying in tonight. I can't believe she hasn't talked to me in months, and not only did she talk to me today but she actually wants to move in." Kurt smiled, ecstatic for Blaine.

"That's awesome Blaine, really. I can't wait to meet her."

"Um, I dunno know about that…" Blaine trailed off making Kurt stop in his tracks. "She doesn't know about you or us and how close we are. I really want you to meet her, but-" Blaine tried to continue before Kurt cut him off, sounding angry and hurt.

"You're embarrassed about me. I get it. I was always an embarrassment in Lima, but that was because I'm gay. I thought you were different Blaine. I honestly did." Kurt bit his tongue before he compared Blaine to his mother and called him homophobic and hypocritical.

"That isn't true. I swear to you. Kurt just please hear me out." Blaine pleaded quickly before he could be hung up on.

"Fine" Kurt spat, his temper getting the best of him.

"I know my sister. She's really quick to judge, not homophobic or racist judgment, Dani will probably think were dating or something like that. I personally don't want a Wesley recap." Blaine explained.

"Wesley..?"

"Yea, he was my roommate at Dalton, this private school in Westerville that I went to. Well, Wes and I hung out a lot and became really close. One night like a week before I moved out here, I came home for something and Wesley came with me, and Danielle in her charming ways said 'It's so great to finally meet Blaine's boyfriend' and she was dead serious." Blaine heard Kurt giggle on the other end.

"It's not that bad. Mercedes has done worse, just to piss me off. I actually want to meet her now even more, and give her some ideas." Kurt told him with a smile.

"Fine." Blaine grumbled. "Her flight's going to land in about 3 hours. I'll pick you up in 2 hours at your apartment, so we can get to LAX without being late. 'Kay?" Kurt could sense Blaine rolling his eyes.

"Okay. I'll be there. Do I need any neon colored sunglasses?" Kurt asked, bringing up the pair he had to wear at the pair's first outing.

"No, and Kurt?" Blaine asked sounding like his usual falsely innocent self.

"Yea….?" Kurt asked, worried turning back to his apartment.

"I'm going to wear my new bowtie. Even _you_ haven't seen it." Blaine said into the phone with a smile, lounging on the couch in his on-set trailer.

"You have an obsession, Blaine. I'm worried for you. I gotta get home and shower and stuff" Kurt told Blaine, before hanging up and flagging down a taxi back to his apartment.


End file.
